


Unisciti a noi

by alexisriversong



Series: Wholindtlock dicembre 2017 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Fill per il Prompt: EggsyxMerlino + Hartwin o MerlinoxHarry, "mi ricordo che a trattenere il fiato eri bravo"





	Unisciti a noi

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto per Simona Porto per l'event sul gruppo facebook "WhoLindtLock" del mese di dicembre

Quando Harry gli aveva detto della sua relazione con Eggsy, Merlin non aveva fatto altro che annuire e accettare che non ci sarebbero più state scopate post missione. Ora l’agente Galahad aveva trovato un nuovo modo di mantenere la sua costante calma esteriore, aveva qualcun altro con cui sfogarsi, qualcuno di più giovane e attraente.

Merlin doveva ammettere di aver pensato anche più di una volta a Eggsy in quel modo. A come sarebbero state quelle labbra attorno al suo membro turgido, era una fantasia ricorrente, Eggsy, in ginocchio di fronte a lui, magari mentre Harry li guardava e si masturbava o, meglio ancora, mentre Harry prendeva il ragazzo da dietro, riempiendolo da entrambi i lati.

Erano solo fantasie innocenti, non c’era modo che si avverassero. I due stavano insieme e non ci pensavano nemmeno a lui. Non aveva nulla da dare loro in fondo.

Per questo fu veramente sorpreso quando se li ritrovò entrambi in casa un giorno dopo una missione. Harry non gli aveva mai restituito la chiave dopotutto ed eccolo li, seduto elegantemente sulla sua poltrona, bicchiere di Martini in mano, una delle sue lunghe gambe accavallata sull’altra mentre distrattamente leggeva un libro che teneva in mano.

“Oh sei tornato!” esclamò Eggsy entrando nella stanza. A giudicare da dove proveniva e da cosa aveva addosso, o meglio, cosa non aveva addosso, veniva dal bagno. I capelli erano umidi e l’unica cosa che lo copriva era uno dei suoi asciugamani puliti, quelli che Harry sapeva essere a sua disposizione nella stanza degli ospiti quando voleva.

“A cosa devo questa visita?”

Lo sguardo confuso e leggermente arrabbiato di Eggsy verso Harry diceva molto, anche il suo stringersi nell’asciugamano, leggermente a disagio dove prima non lo era, diceva che dava per scontato che Harry gli avesse detto qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza.

“Harry?” chiese quasi allo stesso tempo con Eggsy.

L’agente sorrise, sorseggiò il suo Martini con tutta la calma del mondo prima di rispondere:

“Merlin, sai benissimo che tra noi c’è sempre stata chimica. Eggsy, mi ha detto di essere attratto anche da te, nello stesso modo in cui è attratto da me. So che ci hai pensato. Vuoi unirti a noi in questo _menage a trois_?” chiese con l’arroganza di chi sa già quale sarà la risposta.

Merlin aveva immaginato una cosa del genere dalla reazione di Eggsy poco prima, si era già preparato mentalmente, doveva dire di no, non poteva lasciarsi andare per una volta sola, sarebbe diventata una droga… Ma la sua bocca traditrice non sembrava essere d’accordo.

“Ne sarei onorato. Fino a quando non vi stancherete di me” fece un piccolo inchino per prendere in giro il tono esageratamente elegante in cui aveva parlato Harry e sorrise avvicinandosi ad Eggsy. Gli carezzò la guancia, con il pollice gli carezzò le labbra prima di avvicinarsi e rubargli un bacio.

Baciare Eggsy non era affatto come baciare Harry, i due non erano comparabili, Harry cercava sempre di riprendere il controllo, Eggsy si lasciava controllare, guidare nei movimenti, l’asciugamano cadde, lasciandolo nudo agli occhi dei due uomini ma non sembrava importargli.

Quando si separò dal bacio con Merlin, i due lo ammirarono per un attimo prima che Harry gli rubasse un altro bacio.

“Allora? Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Harry guardando Merlin dritto negli occhi.

Con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, Merlin si avvicinò a Eggsy e gli carezzò una guancia. “Mi sembra di ricordare, che sei piuttosto bravo a trattenere il fiato”

Eggsy non ebbe bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte, in un batter d’occhi era in ginocchio davanti a lui e lottava con la fibbia della sua cintura, poi con la zip ed il bottone dei pantaloni fino a raggiungere finalmente il tesoro nascosto.

Merlin era eretto quasi dal momento in cui aveva visto Eggsy uscire dal suo bagno con solo quell’asciugamano addosso, già vedere Harry sulla sua poltrona l’aveva cominciato ad eccitare poco prima ma quello l’aveva portato da semi eretto ad eretto in pochi secondi. I baci e tutto il resto non avevano aiutato la situazione.

Essere finalmente libero dalla restrizione dei pantaloni era un piacere gia di suo, ma la suzione bagnata che seguì subito dopo fu il vero paradiso. Eggsy sembrava veramente non aver bisogno di respirare. Muoveva la testa su e giù prendendolo sempre più a fondo nella gola e deglutendo attorno a lui, sembrava non avere un riflesso del vomito.

Non aveva mai provato una cosa simile, era fantastico!

Si lasciò trasportare dal piacere di quella bocca paradisiaca, di quella lingua che faceva cose peccaminose e presto si ritrovò sull’orlo del baratro.

“Sto- st- sto p-per…” cercò di avvisare ma Eggsy non aveva la minima intenzione di mollare.

Deglutì tutto quello che Merlin aveva da dare e poi si leccò le labbra guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Merlin si buttò sul divano, incurante di tutto e tutti dopo il miglior orgasmo da tempo immemore. Da quella volta che Harry…

Solo allora si ricordò del terzo! Harry aveva osservato tutta la scena, masturbandosi lentamente mentre Eggsy faceva la sua magia. Adesso Eggsy era in braccio ad Harry, i due si stavano baciando con passione “Probabilmente Harry sente il sapore di me nella sua bocca” pensò con un gemito di piacere all’idea.

Si avvicinò agli altri due e notò che cercavano di spingere le loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra. Ancora stanco e sazio dal suo orgasmo, decise comunque di aiutarli, usando il loro pre ejaculato come lubrificante, chiuse la mano attorno ad entrambi facendoli gemere di piacere. Dopo non ci volle molto perché entrambi venissero.

Dopo essersi dati una pulita con l’asciugamano che era rimasto per terra, i tre decisero di andarsene in camera da letto per riposare per il round successivo.

“La prossima volta, tu lo prendi da dietro e io da davanti” disse Merlin prima di addormentarsi.

“Non vedo l’ora” fu l’unanime risposta.


End file.
